Neuester Beitrag
by AokiNozomi
Summary: "Al sentir el agua de la bañera en su cuerpo pudo sentir al fin la paz, al sentir su cuerpo hundiéndose en la tina pudo descansar, y después de un tiempo bajo el agua, ya no pudo sentir más." Riren.


Para antes de empezar:

Este Drabble/One Shot participa en el prime concurso de la pagina "Traducciones al español snk"

El nombre esta en Alemán, significa "El último mensaje"  
Apoyemos a la página con un Like si aun no lo tienen ^^  
No sabía muy bien como dejar en claro mi idea, espero que se entienda.  
El Fan Art, no se de quien es, estuve buscando al artista pero no lo encontré, esa imagen describe mejor que nada lo que quise plasmar en el escrito.  
Sin más que decir, A leer!

* * *

*. Neuester Beitrag . *

* * *

Mirando aburrido el techo y la televisión encendida se encontraba Eren Jaeger un chico de 17 años, sus ojos verdes miraban con atención la nada, cuando volvió a mirar la televisión de nuevo, comerciales aburridos, la apago y suspiro perdiéndose en el retrato que había arriba del aparato.

Una fotografía donde se veían al mismo chico y otro hombre con una cara seria, Eren sonrió y cerrando los ojos, suspiro de nuevo.

" _\- ¿Es una broma? - dijo el castaño a punto de llorar._

 _-No lo es, así que contesta - le contesto un chico pelinegro que se encontraba arrodillado pasando la peor vergüenza de su vida, solo por él._

 _-¡SI!, por supuesto que acepto vivir contigo. "_

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara, Levi Ackerman era su confidente, su pareja.

Miro la sortija plateada en su mano, se la había dado ese mismo día, Levi era consciente de que no podría casarse con él, así que el vivir juntos fue como una propuesta de bodas.

" _-Señor basta, podemos hablar de manera civilizada - El padre de Eren se había vuelto loco al ver a su único hijo besando a un hombre._

 _-¡PAPA POR FAVOR DETENTE! - Eren intentaba razonar con su padre pero este no entendía de razones._

 _Un arma en la mano de Grisha Jeager marcó todo, sólo un disparo, sólo uno y Levi Ackerman ya no existía mas. "_

Eren comenzó a derramar lagrimas al recordar, miro su celular en la mesa central y lo tomo, lo desbloqueo y abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

El último mensaje que recibió de él decía:

 _ **"Mocoso, esta noche hare lo nuestro oficial".**_

Miro un rato el mensaje y oprimió la opción Responder mensaje en la pantalla táctil, comenzando a escribir.

 _ **"Hola Levi, ¿me recuerdas?, soy eren. El mocoso molesto de la preparatoria, ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **Espero que bien, yo estoy mal, me haces falta, mi vida ya no tiene el mismo sentido, sabes, ya han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste, ¿Cuando vuelves?"**_

Después de dos años de evadirlo volvió a llorar como esa noche, para calmar su dolor enviaba ese tipo de mensajes al celular de Levi, sabía que no le contestaría pero igual seguía haciéndolo.

Esa misma tarde se lo habían informado, su padre fue encontrado muerto en su casa y una nota solo quedaba, en la que decía arrepentirse y pidiendo perdón, que no podía vivir más teniendo en su conciencia la muerte de Levi.

La verdad era que Eren odio a su padre y después de lo sucedido abandonó su casa, con sus ahorros alquilo un departamento, en el que vivía actualmente.

Dejo el sillón y se dirigió al cuarto, entro al baño y abrió la tina dejando que esta se llenara, cuando estuvo lista, tomo de nuevo su celular y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

" _ **Para: Heichou~**_

 _ **Asunto: Al fin...**_

" _ **Al fin llego el día, ya no hay nada que me ate aquí, al verte, ¿Me recibirás con un beso? ¿Podre abrazar a mi madre? O ¿Perdonar a mi padre?, Levi, estoy a punto de averiguarlo."**_

Envió el mensaje y dejo el celular en la taza del baño.

Se miro por última vez en el espejo, no se molesto en quitarse la ropa, sus ojos verdes eran lo que Levi más amaba, pero esos ojos ya no tenían más vida, estaban opacos, derramando las últimas lagrimas, se dirigió a la tina y cerró la llave, se quito los zapatos y entró en la tina.

Al sentir el agua de la bañera en su cuerpo pudo sentir al fin la paz, al sentir su cuerpo hundiéndose en la tina pudo descansar, y después de un tiempo bajo el agua, ya no pudo sentir más.

* * *

Espero no haberla cagado tanto. Espero que les guste y no olviden su comentario! 

AokiNozomiFuera~


End file.
